


Upskirt

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Blood Kink, Boys in Skirts, First Time, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Teenagers, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: Kylo has two things: a fetish for guys in skirts, and a boyfriend who goes to an “all-girls” school. Hux has several things: most are doubts, but one is a plan.Note: Hux decides not to practice safe sex, because he's young and prone to make bad decisions. However, both are 18 in this, in case anyone’s worried about the high school part.





	

“Baby,” Kylo mumbled, and Hux wondered if he ought to be offended, “you’re getting so tall.”

His nose rubbed into the soft skin between Hux’s hair and the collar of his school uniform, and Hux flushed, unable to mobilize any irritation. He’d only recently cut his hair, and the skin at the back of his neck was so sensitive, having been shielded by a sheet of shoulder-length copper for so long he’d never felt anyone’s breath ghosting the back of his neck like Kylo’s was. Heat pooled within him as Kylo’s large hands stroked up Hux’s belly over his button-down shirt.

“Pretty soon,” Kylo breathed, just behind Hux’s ear, lips close, “Pretty soon your skirt’s gonna get too short, you get any taller. It’ll go right up over your ass. A strong gust of wind would flick it up, expose your little shorts.”  
At that, Hux’s lips turned down. They’d spoken about this. Hux didn’t want to be seen as female in any way, and Kylo had agreed to call him by his surname rather than his given name– perhaps in exchange for calling Kylo by his preferred name. But, Kylo couldn’t seem to get over his school uniform. It was pretty standard, a black skirt and knee socks, a white button down shirt and a red tie, a black blazer with his school’s crest embroidered on the breast pocket. Damn near every school in the U.K. had a uniform like that, even the co-ed ones, but Kylo, with his American sensibilities, was clearly unused to it. Hux hoped Kylo didn’t still think of him as a… ‘schoolgirl’.

“Oh, Hux, oh, /baby/,” he went on vehemently, oblivious to Hux’s discomfort, “there’s nothing hotter than a guy in a skirt. Fuck. You don’t know what it does to me. You have the hottest legs, and the roundest ass. I wish I could just lie down on the ground and let you walk over me so I could look up your skirt and watch it swish over your cute, round– ow!”

Hux pinched the back of Kylo’s hand, turned in his arms. He was almost as tall as Kylo, now, pressing his body close against his boyfriend’s, and he smiled into Kylo’s neck.

“It’s just a school uniform,” he protested, dropping his voice like he’d been practicing.

“It isn’t,” Kylo insisted, lips pressed to the crown of Hux’s head. “It’s not /just/ a uniform. It’s /yours/.” His hands slipped down Hux’s back, rested just above the curve of his ass. “And you’re so fucking hot I can’t even stand it.”

Hux was quiet for a moment, considered his own words. “What about me is ‘hot’?” He hated the way he sounded, his voice small in the emptiness of his father’s big house.

“Oh,” Kylo stuttered, “Uh.” His fingers drummed at the very base of Hux’s back, but didn’t go any lower. He’d learned that Hux wouldn’t let him. “You smell really really good,” he whispered into Hux’s hair. “And uh. Your mouth. It’s. You’re a good kisser. I mean not that I’ve kissed anyone else, but.”

He seemed to trip over his tongue, when all his suggestive words had come so easily before. Hux tilted his face up, met Kylo’s eyes, watched Kylo lick his lips.

“So I shower and deign to kiss you. A minute ago you were going on about my hot legs and arse,” Hux teased, and Kylo looked down.

“Yes,” he admitted. “But then you turned around and your face was against my neck. I can’t think when you. You know.” He really seemed to be struggling. Hux elected to help him.

“Would it be easier if I turned around again?” He moved to face the other way, backed into Kylo until he heard him hit the wall, and then, biting his lip, shifted his hips against Kylo’s. The near hiccuping gasp he got in response was gratifying, but Kylo snatched his hands away from Hux’s body as though burned. Hux tried again, rubbing his ass against Kylo’s crotch like they were /dirty dancing/, and Kylo whimpered. Hux refrained from glancing across the room at the mirror, knowing he’d look like an absolute cliche.

“Hux, what are you–?! You, you know what this’ll do to me. Are you trying to humiliate me?” This last was forced out, barely a hiss, but Hux didn’t stop.

“You were saying you liked my bum,” Hux replied, feigning confidence he didn’t feel.

“I do, Hux. I really, really fucking do. But, Hux, you’ve never let me /touch it/ before.” He was in dire straits, his voice strained.

“I know,” Hux murmured. He could feel his skirt swishing with every motion. “But I thought maybe today…?”

“/Ngh,/” Kylo moaned, hips stuttering against Hux’s. “Tell me what I can do. Can I touch?” Hux could practically taste the /please/ Kylo bit back, reached back to run his hands up Kylo’s legs. He was still in his school uniform, too, the black trousers soft under his hands. He’d thought it funny, when they met, that Kylo’s school colours were nearly the same as Hux’s, and so sitting on the back seat of the bus they looked like they matched. He imagined himself pulling Kylo by the tie, a slightly brighter red than his, holding their bodies flush together.

“You can touch. Just not. The front…part.” Feeling awkward, he changed the subject. “I thought, my father and stepmother, they won’t be home until late, and you’ve just turned eighteen…”

“You mean you want to… /go all the way?/”

Hux frowned at the stupid expression, but nodded. “I can even keep the damned skirt on, if you like it so much.” He was mostly joking, but then Kylo stilled and moaned, his hands tentatively resting on Hux’s hips.

“Really?” Kylo asked, voice wrecked, and Hux could feel his erection through the layers of their uniforms. He plucked his skirt up so it wouldn’t bunch between them, and Kylo gripped his hips a bit harder. “Oh shit, with your skirt over us like this it looks like I’m already inside you. Oh my god, Hux.”

Slowly, his palms slipped down, until they rested on Hux’s ass, over the material of his skirt. He squeezed, cautiously, seemed to hold his breath.

It felt good. Better than Hux thought it had any right to. He pressed back into it, into Kylo’s erection nudging between his cheeks through his athletic shorts, and let out a high sound he wanted to be embarrassed by.

“Let me– let’s move to the bed. Hux. God you have the best ass.” His statements were all over the place, but Hux straightened up, led Kylo slowly to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his socks while Kylo simply stood there, staring awkwardly, still wearing his jacket.

“Well?” Hux prompted. He didn’t want to delay so long he lost his nerve. Kylo wasn’t the only one who’d never done this before.

Kylo fidgeted. “How do you want to… you know.” He looked down and then to the side, his fingers tugging at the hem of his blazer. Chewing the inside of his lip, Hux felt he knew what Kylo was getting at.

He felt into the crevice behind the mattress, and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He left it on the bed, and Kylo stared at it. Maybe it could be good, leaving his uniform partially on. Maybe he wouldn’t feel so exposed, wouldn’t have to show Kylo the sports bra he wore until he could get a proper binder. Plus it seemed to turn Kylo on. He stripped off his tie, left it on the bedside table. Kylo’s hands went to Hux’s collar, began fumbling with the buttons. Hux let him, for a moment, stopped him after the third button. Kylo’s brows knot in confusion.

“I thought you liked my uniform?” Hux offered, but Kylo wasn’t buying it.

“If you don’t want to have your chest bare, that’s fine. But I wish you’d talk to me, you know. It doesn’t have to be some big…” he gestured in the air, searching for words. “Thing,” he finished, frustrated.

“It’s a pretty big thing to me,” Hux protested, but Kylo had taken hold of his shoulders so he could lay him back across the bed. He had no choice but to spread his legs to accommodate him, and Kylo looked down at him, his pupils having swallowed his irises and making his eyes shine.

“You know your skirt’s all hiked up?” he murmured, licking his lips. “You could, um. You could take your shorts off. Under your skirt.” He swallowed audibly, and Hux had to wonder at the strength of this fetish against all of Kylo’s other thoughts. It had distracted him completely. He carefully hooked his thumbs into his shorts and underwear, making sure that the front of his skirt still covered him, and shimmied them down his legs. He tossed them into the corner near the hamper, somehow embarrassed about his underwear even though they were about to–

His face flushed at the way Kylo was looking at him. Kylo’s hands twitched, unsure where to be. Face burning, Hux rolled over and crawled up the bed, certain Kylo would be watching his skirt swish over his ass as he did. He hoped he looked sexy, on all fours like that, his ass up with his skirt barely covering it. He felt the bed shift when Kylo knelt on it, struggling out of his jacket and tie and dropping them carelessly off the bed.

“Hux, fuck, I think I could come from just watching you wiggle your ass like that. I… want you so bad. Let me, um. You still want this?” He’d paused with the bottle of lube in his hand, knelt a short distance behind Hux. Nervous, Hux looked over his shoulder, met Kylo’s eyes. He nodded.

“I do. Do you want to, I mean, with your fingers, or should I?” /Say what you mean!/ a voice in his head chastised him. He hated dancing around subjects, but Kylo hadn’t said the words, either.

Kylo had gone still, his eyes wide, his lips slightly parted. He was breathing heavy, and staring at Hux’s ass, or maybe at his legs and the hem of his skirt.

“Um,” he tried. “Me. I want to.” There was that unspoken /please/ again, present in his eyes but never making it to his lips. Bracing on one elbow, his hot face pressed into his pillows, Hux reached behind himself to pull his skirt up, expose his naked ass.

Kylo groaned, deep and loud, reached a shaking hand out to pet down the curve of one cheek. He’d never seen Hux bare, and Hux worried about what else was on display, but Kylo seemed to be exactly as much of an 'ass man’ as he claimed to be.

“Oh, god… your skin is so soft, and hairless. You have such a perfect ass. Fuck I could just–” He cut himself off, and the next thing Hux knew, Kylo was kissing up his thigh, over the curve of his ass to his lower back, where the skirt got in the way. Hux let out a high hysterical laugh. Was Kylo really kissing him /there/? He felt Kylo’s smile against his skin, and laughed harder, until he felt Kylo’s hand on his other cheek, opening him up to the air.

“Should I get a condom? I have some in my wallet,” Kylo offered, muffled as he hid his face in Hux’s skirt.

Hux thought about it. It was Kylo’s first time as well as his, and if they did it /this way/ instead of the other way, he could worry less about… /pregnancy/. A chill went through him at the very thought. There was still a chance, but… He remembered all the pornographic material he’d seen online, how much ado was made over barebacking. He shook his head. He’d just have to be careful.

“No, I… I want to feel what it’s like. I don’t know if I’ll like it, when you, er, /finish/, inside but. I suppose I ought to try it.”

Moaning against Hux’s skin, Kylo’s hands tightened on his ass, and Hux suddenly found himself hoping he’d have bruises. Kylo pulled back, grabbed for the lube again. The sound of it uncapping was a finality for Hux, and he leaned his forehead on his elbows and spread his legs.

He’d tried this himself a few times, found that his rim was very sensitive, but couldn’t get deep enough. He’d never managed to get to a shop that sold /dildos/… even the lube was incriminating enough, in his father’s house, even though he’d bought that fairly easily at the pharmacy near school. For a long time he’d stood there in the aisle, considering the kits they sold there for cleaning out inside, and eventually had taken both the 'durex extended play’ and the 'fleet home enema kit’ to the counter, and prepared to burn with shame. The pharmacist had instead suggested tablets for constipation, and he’d had to tell her he was quite sure he’d go with the home kit thanks very much. At least he knew he’d be clean when Kylo pumped the lube out onto his fingers and began rubbing around his hole.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Kylo said, pushing his index finger in slowly. It did hurt, a little, Kylo’s fingers larger and rougher than his own, but he squirmed against it anyway, trying to get it deeper. Kylo pulled out a little too fast, and he winced, but told Kylo to keep going when he asked if it was too much.

“Go slow for a while. I’ll tell you when to speed up,” he said, and bless him, Kylo tried. Even though his knuckles were still bruised from fighting at school, Kylo tried to go slow and let Hux open up to it. Thinking about that, about how Kylo had looked the day before, standing at the bus stop with bloody knuckles and a split lip, Hux swallowed, and panted into the bedsheets. Eventually Kylo had told him about the fight, about having been sent home, but that he’d sat at the bus stop instead, waiting for Hux to get out of school. His scrapes had scabbed over, but he’d been absently picking at them, so when Hux kissed Kylo’s bruised hands, he got blood smeared across his lips. He’d licked at it, and felt something click within him, and then looked at Kylo, and saw he’d felt it too. They’d kissed in the nearby park until the split in Kylo’s lip had opened up again, and Hux sucked at it, tasted his blood and felt heat down to his core. That may have been when he’d made the decision to do this, to ask Kylo to… fuck him.

“Another finger, now,” he said. “And a bit more lube.”

Kylo squeezed it right onto him, and it was cold, but a little soothing with how overheated he felt. He pressed his lips together, tried to breathe evenly as Kylo pushed his middle finger in alongside the first.

“Does it feel alright?” Kylo asked, and Hux peered over his shoulder at him.

“Yes,” Hux said. “My, hm, the rim is very sensitive. Feels good.”

“Oh, uh.” Kylo shifted the angle of his fingers so they’d drag more along his rim as they pushed in and out. “Is that better?”

Hux bit the coverlet, moaned a high note in his throat. He couldn’t manage anything more than “Mmmmnnnh!” As he clawed the sheets, Kylo’s rough fingers painful in just the right way. Kylo kept it up, and Hux spread his legs wider. “Another finger, please, I want–!” He didn’t know what he wanted, but everything he read usually went up to three fingers before the one partner took the other’s cock. He’d never seen Kylo’s, but he’d felt it when he was grinding against him, and it had certainly felt big enough that he wanted to be well prepared for it.

“Fuck, Hux,” Kylo moaned, working a third finger in. “I’ve never heard you moan like that. I’m going to be hearing that when I jack off tomorrow.”

Hux thought about Kylo stroking himself, what he must look like. He pictured him in his uniform, his trousers shoved out of the way so he could run his fist up and down his hard cock–

“Are you going to stay in your uniform too?” Kylo had barely undressed. His shirt was still buttoned up, and was halfway tucked in.

“I,” Kylo paused, though his fingers kept thrusting in and out of Hux, “I could, if you want. I think we’d look hot, me doing you under your skirt with just my pants unzipped.”

Hux felt the heat pulse inside him. “Look hot to whom?” he asked anyway, contrary to the end.

“Uh, to me. There’s a mirror over there…”

Hux glanced over. He was not in the habit of looking at his reflection all that often, but he met Kylo’s eyes in the full-length mirror, watched Kylo’s arm work his fingers into Hux and out again. He swallowed.

“Yes. Alright. I think I’m ready.” He cradled his forehead on his forearms again. “If you want to…”

“Yes, okay, yes, fuck. Um.” He drew his fingers out slowly, reached awkwardly over Hux to grab some tissues to wipe his hand. “Okay,” he said again, undoing his belt and dropping it off the bed with his blazer and tie, “should I just…?” He unbuttoned his trousers and undid the zip, and Hux looked back at him, at his erection tenting his underwear.

“Oh,” he said, without meaning to.

“What?” Kylo suddenly looked worried, like Hux had found fault with the sight of his cock pressing against his boxer-briefs.

“Nothing, I’ve just, never seen you like that before.”

“I know. I usually hide it when you make me hard.”

“What?” Hux thought back. “When?”

“Well, yesterday, for example, when we were in the park? You had my blood on your lips and, and you seemed to /like it/…” He bit his lip, looked to the side. “I had to go 'round the side of that shed to tuck my cock up into my waistband. Making me hard in public, I didn’t know what you’d think.”

“I was really turned on, too.” Hux said. “I wanted to do this then, but I knew both of our parents would be home. I thought about straddling you in the park. I thought maybe under my skirt and blazer nobody would be able to tell you were inside me.”

Kylo’s cock twitched in his shorts, leaked a spot of precome into the fabric. “Oh my god, Hux.” His eyes were glazed. “Oh, holy shit. I, you. Fuck.”

Hux smirked as Kylo struggled. “Why don’t you come here before you come in your pants?” he offered, and Kylo nodded fiercely, shuffling forward on his knees. Without Kylo’s hands on him, Hux’s skirt had fallen back into place again, and Kylo stroked one hand down it before he shoved his shorts and trousers down with the other hand. Hux stared behind him, watching Kylo’s cock bob as he moved. It was big, or at least he thought so. He’d never seen another one in person, but it sure looked… /good/. Hux had wondered what he’d think, if Kylo turned out to be well-endowed, if he’d be afraid the pain would be too much. But after the way his fingers had felt, he wanted it. He lifted his hips, waiting, while Kylo stroked lube onto himself.

Seeing Kylo still mostly dressed, he felt like he was about to be used, like this was some quick and nasty fuck in an empty classroom at one of their schools. He liked the thought of that, swayed his hips in invitation and thought about sneaking into Kylo’s school, finding Kylo at lunch, asking him where they could go for a quick one. Then, Kylo lifted the back of his skirt just enough that he could guide himself against Hux’s hole and begin to push in.

Kylo’s hands were hot against his skin, under the skirt, and Hux tried to breathe, tried to relax as Kylo entered him. It just seemed to go on and on, the long, slow drag and press, and he clutched the blankets, thinking about Kylo being inside of him, his body opening for him. He thought about how much he’d wanted this, his first time, letting someone else penetrate him and touch him inside. He moaned helplessly when Kylo’s hips pressed snug against him. He felt so full and stretched, couldn’t believe he’d done it, couldn’t believe he’d opened up for Kylo’s cock so he could fuck him and come inside him.

“Is that okay?” he asked Kylo. Kylo had been still for several long moments, breathing heavy.

“Feels so good,” Kylo answered, awe in his voice. “You’re so tight, I’m trying not to come on the spot. So hot inside, fuck, baby. I mean, um. Are /you/ okay?”

That nickname again. Hux nodded. “I’m okay,” he said. “I like it.” He shifted his hips. “You could move, though.” He wanted that burn again, the slight pain of friction against his rim, and he leaned back into Kylo’s body, tried to rub against him.

“Oh, baby, let me just. Let me,” he gripped Hux’s hips tight, pulled back slowly. The drag was incredible, and Hux let out a long, low moan. When Kylo began pushing in again, Hux nearly sobbed.

“Faster, more, Kylo!” He demanded, body rocking against Kylo. It wasn’t enough. Kylo pushed in a little harder, and Hux felt his hips slap against his ass, and he sucked in a sharp breath. It had hurt but it felt so deep, all the way up inside of him, and he imagined what it’d be like when Kylo came, painted him so deep with his release. He shuddered, as Kylo drew back and shoved in again.

“So hot, so hot, Hux, baby,” Kylo babbled, picking up speed. “Talk to me. Tell me about what turns you on and we’ll do it, I’ll do it for you.”

Hux didn’t know if he could speak, with Kylo driving into him like that, making the bed rock, his eyes dazzled with each rough thrust in, and he was almost drooling, panting harshly into the sheets.

“I like, er,” he tried, eyes fluttering closed. “That low groan you do when we’re kissing and I grab your hair. I like when your hands are on my hips and I feel like you could shove your hands into my underwear.” He hoped he didn’t sound stupid, his words rushed and stilted as Kylo rode his ass. “I, I think you look hot after you’ve been fighting. Your angry face, and your bloodied nose, it… I don’t know. Makes me want to fight you, too, so we could pin each other down and– oh, oh, OH, Kylo, there, oh, that feels so, harder, yes, YES!”

He shoved a hand between his legs, sucked his lip as he touched himself. He was getting close, could feel it rapidly approaching, wondered if Kylo would, too.

“Fuck, Hux, are you stroking off?”

Hux whined and nodded, not trusting his voice.

“Oh, baby, I wish I could see it. Would you let me do it? I wanna touch you. Let me touch you.”

“You want to stroke my… my cock?” It felt good to say it, as he rubbed himself.

“Yeah. I wanna stroke your cock. I wanna suck it, too. Wanna make you come all over, screaming and crying–!” His voice was pinched as he bent over Hux’s body, trapped him to the bed, drove down into Hux hard with the force of gravity.

Crying? Hux thought about it, about being fucked so hard he cried, and shivered, grabbed for one of Kylo’s hands, shoved it between his legs.

“Oh, holy shit,” Kylo rasped into Hux’s shoulder, his fingers feeling Hux out, getting slick. “You’re so… it’s like when I watch porn and I try to tease myself by not touching my cock.” He danced his fingers around where Hux wanted them, making him jolt and moan, trying to position himself onto Kylo’s fingertips. “I leak so much precome, get so fucking wet, so when I finally do touch my dick it’s so slick and ready…”

Finally, he rubbed Hux where he needed it, and Hux’s legs shook. “Harder, rub harder,” he commanded, eyes clenched shut, trembling at the edge. Kylo did, he pressed hard against Hux, rubbed him right to the root as he humped fast and rough, panting against the base of his neck. “Kylo,” he gasped, “I’m close. I’m really really close–!”

“Please, please,” Kylo finally begged, and Hux shook, curled into himself, and came.

“Ah, fuck!” Hux shouted, riding Kylo’s fingers, clenching down, “Fuck me, Kylo!”

“Yeah,” Kylo groaned. “So good, so tight, I can feel you coming, so good, so good for me baby.”

Hux’s muscles tightened again, thinking about being good /for/ Kylo, and Kylo kept rubbing him, made him think he might come again. He bit the blankets, high sounds in his throat with each of Kylo’s thrusts.

Kylo echoed him, a low chant of “ugn, ugn, oh, oh, oh, OH” punctuating each push in, until he broke off, stilled, bit Hux’s shoulder and came inside him. Hux felt it, the rush of liquid heat, the pain in his shoulder, sucked in a gasp as he came a second time, bearing down on Kylo’s twitching cock.

“Kylo!” he yelped. “Bite me, bite me, Aah!” Kylo’s teeth drew it out, the orgasm rolling through him, sustained by bite after bruising bite through his school shirt. He shuddered, and finally collapsed, his sweaty face pressed to the sheets, his back bowed in a sag. Kylo stayed where he was, kissing Hux’s shoulder over the bites, going soft inside him.

“I…” Kylo said, his hands petting at Hux’s thighs absently. “I probably should have warned you. I tend to come kind of… a lot.”

Hux shifted, thought he could feel it inside of him. Kylo slowly began to pull out, leaving a sharp soreness as he did, and Hux rolled onto his back, his knees hurting and his feet asleep.

“Ah!” Hux cried as Kylo’s come began to leak out of him onto the coverlet. He’d have to clean that up later, but just then, he noticed Kylo watching it trickle out of him, eyes dark and hungry. “You think you’re going to go again?” Hux asked incredulously. He was utterly spent, and sweaty, and his ass burned.

“What? No, I was thinking about fucking my come back into you with my fingers,” he said absently, still staring. Hux bit the inside of his lip, and memorized Kylo’s flushed face, his dark eyes, his split lip, his long hair damp with sweat. Kylo distractedly tucked his cock back into his underwear, but didn’t do his trousers up. “I should’ve asked you before I bit you,” he stated suddenly.

“Probably,” Hux agreed. “But I liked it. I’ll probably have bruises.”

“Probably,” Kylo echoed. He didn’t apologize, which was just as well since Hux was already reaching up, pressing fingers into the tender skin. He liked knowing he’d have a reminder of this, after the soreness in his ass faded. Kylo leaned back against one of the bedposts and watched him.

“You’re perfect for me, you know that?” Kylo said, after a long silence. It had that sort of odd air his compliments always did, forced out like he expected retribution. It always made anything nice he said sound a bit like a threat. Hux lifted his eyebrows, so Kylo went on. “You’re not weirded out by my fetish. You’re hot for the same stuff I am. You’re fucking gorgeous, and smart, and mean.” Hux smirked at that. “You are. All the stuff you say about the girls in your school, you’re so cruel.”

“You like that about me?” Hux goaded, sitting up on his elbows.

“Yeah.” Kylo answered. He didn’t elaborate.

“Well. So many of them are idiots. If it weren’t for Phasma I’d be seriously concerned about the school as an institution of learning.”

Kylo only nodded, looking at him. “I’m just saying, um. You know.”

Hux’s heart fluttered. He thought he knew what Kylo was getting at, but didn’t want to guess and be wrong. “Well I mean. You’re. More or less exactly my type,” he answered instead. “Tall and strong and you don’t let anyone take the piss. And er. You weren’t put off when I wanted to lick the blood from your teeth. So that’s a plus. Rather ideal, actually.”

“I’m your ideal?” Kylo replied cautiously. Hux shucked up one shoulder, unwilling to show his cards if Kylo wouldn’t. “Well, uh.” Kylo said. “Good.” He looked somewhere in the vicinity of Hux’s ankles. “You too.”

Hux snorted.

“It’s true!” Kylo insisted, slightly belligerent. “And I’m glad you were my first!”

His pissed-off face, daring Hux to contradict him, made Hux smile. He rolled on the bed so he could reach for Kylo’s hand, kiss his bruised knuckles like he had the day before.

“Yes,” he murmured against the abrasions. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all!


End file.
